deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GmeaThe1/Tales of a Fanon/Sign Up!
Hey guys Gmea here! >Doing a fanon Now before you guys react, let me just explain that this will be my first fanon and even though this site has a somewhat bad track record with fanons and actually completing them, I wanna try it out for myself. So the fanon I'm doing is based on the game Tales of Symphonia. Basically 8 of you will go on a journey of World Regeneration to try and bring mana and life back to the lands of Sylverant and Tethe'alla. Throughout the journey, some of you will experience adventure, redemption, and even romance (Eww Ikr) So that's where you users come into play. Not only do I need 8 heroes, but I need some villains as well. Since I'm not copying the game word for word or character for character or even weapon for weapon, I would like you guys to use this base for signing up: Name: ' '''Gender (Might or might not make a difference depending on what character you are playing): ' '''Preferred Weapon: Personality (Again, might or might not make a difference depedning on what character you are playing): ''' '''Preferred Alignment (Hero or villain) (Note: Things may change up, so your role in the story might change from what you originally desired) Also what I'm doing is letting the wiki decide what decisions will be made. In the game, you are sometimes put into situations that have you decide what happens. Sometimes it will raise affection for each character. Other times it will lower it. It all depends on what you, the wiki users, choose in these scenarios. Hopefully enough people will sign up so that I can try and see what doing a fanon is like. Anywho, sign up! Confirmed Characters/Roles Heroes of World Regeneration Sean (SS2L): *Male *Scythe *Heroic, but cocky. Not exactly the brightest, but is a battle tactic master. The main character of the story. Susimaka (Akamu Shimori): *Female *Bow and Arrow *Friendly and caring, but can be a bit clumsy. Childhood friend of Sean. is the Chosen of Sylvarant. X (ThunderbladeX): *Male *Spectral Magic *A mostly calm person. He puts others before him and is sacrificial to his teammates. Rarely, he can act rather childish. Brother of GA. GA (GalacticAttorney): *Male *Broadsword and Rod *Elevn teacher who is also a lawyer. Firm believer in equality and fairness, he's a good listener and caring. Though he does have a small temper. Brother of X. Warpy (WarpyNeko930): *Female *Gauntlets with sharp claws *Flirty, sleepy, tends to be dimwitted but caring. Loves hug. A ninja. Lion (Pokemon Trainer Lion): *Male *Electric Longsword with electric shield *Overconfident, but generally tries to keep a good mood amongst the group. Is the Chosen of Tethe'alla. Gia (Venom Gia, the Spider): *Male *88MM Flak Anti-aircraft Turret or 130mm Naval Cannon *Always intrigued and strategic in battle, Gia carries heavy and explosive weaponry and does what he thinks to be the most efficient. Char (Hellfire King Char): *Male *Greaves with small knives attached to them. *Aggressive and loud, but hates evil and loyal to his friends. Wears handcuffs that symbolize a crime of his past. Blade (Blade0886): *Male *Solar powered sword *Anti social. Tends to work alone. Cruxis Omega (TheOmegaCookie): *Male *Lemon infused katana with other lemon infused ninja equipment *Leader of Cruxis and the Four Seraphim. A angel who works towards what he believes to be good and righteous. Aravy (SniperChefAravy): *Male *Energy Bo-staff *The supposed father of Susuimaka. Calm and carefee, he guides the group throughtout their journey of World Regeneration. Cipher (MMYP999): *Male *Rapier with Small Shotgun *Sarcastic, yet unpredictable. One of the Four Seraphim. Leads a part of Cuxis' soldiers, the Desians. Christianthepupbot (Christianthepupbot): *Male *Bomb arrows *Cipher's right hand man who leads part of Cipher's Desians. Often acts like a leader and often takes charge and gives orders. Astrell (Strunton): *Male *Big Shot that fires country bursting bombs and a sub atomic blade *A weapons dealer of Cruxia. Cruel and sadistic, he longs for a good fight and often teases his opponents during battle. Is somewhat connected to Char's past. Desian Grand Cardinals Day the Breaker (DayBefore) *Male *Laser cannon *Arrogant with a superiority complex, he looks down upon humans and blasts those who get in his way. Controls Earth. Quaunt the Devestator (Quauntonaut): *Male *Hammer *Sadistic and cruel in his approaches, he enjoys confrontation with his enemies and beating them with his hammer. Controls Ice. Timothy Smithy the Terrible (Timefreezer4): *Male *Broken chain with hook on the end *Violent and cruel towards human, yet sophisticated and classy, he fights with a hooked chain to bring his enemies to his knees. Known as a hero towards half-elfs and angels. Controls Wind. Rogue the Twisted (RogueOfSpace): *Female *Dual Daggers *Chaotic and twisted, she has more to herself than what meets the eye. Sister of Pikart. Controls Water. Pikart the World-Beater (Pikart767): *Male *Dual Daggers *Quiet, yet strategic in battle, he serves as the Leader of the Desian Grand Cardinals and acts as Omega's right hand man. Brother of Rogue. Controls Lightning and Fire. Other Characters Masta (ThrastaChief2003): *Male *Hammer *Sean's Dwarven Dad. Usually kind and caring, but isn't afraid to get his hands dirty is needed. Tendo (TendoTheGamer): *Male *Sniper Rifle Scythe *An eccentric and cheerful man who frequents the Meltokio Stadium and is famous for his fighting. Brother of Lion, but holds a grudge against him. Nano (XxxNANOMACHINESONxxX): *Male *Two pistols and a katana *Childhood friend of Warpy. Tends to be aggressive and always looks for a fight, especially with the World Regeneration group. Brother of Rex. Rex (TheRoaringRexe): *Male *Flintlock pistols *Childhood friend of Warpy. Kind and caring, but tends to hold grudges, even towards his friends. Brother of Nano. Jack (Thetrueheist): *Male *Heavily modified junkyard pistol *A Dwarven craftsman of Tethe'alla. Calm and collect, but somewhat reserved and doesn't give much of himself to others. Mage *Female *Molotov cocktails *Assistant of Jack. Innocent, sweet, and energetic, though easily manipulated. Martel: One of the Four Seraphim and the Goddess of both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. Gmea: A young boy with amnesia. Category:Blog posts